spiderman_animatedfandomcom-20200215-history
Wong
Wong is the assistant and good friend of Doctor Strange. History Early life How Wong met Doctor Strange is unknown. However, sometime in his past he became a manservant to Doctor Strange. Together he and Doctor Strange protected Earth from magical threats. Later life Meeting Spider-Man One night while Wong was meditating in the Sanctum Sanctorum servants that worked for Baron Mordo broke in and attempted to steal the Wand of Watoomb. As Wong fought them he was overpowered but Spider-Man arrived and rescued him. Doctor Strange then arrived and was able to force Mordo's servants to flee. Spider-Man was later brainwashed by Mordo and he along with a few others went back to the Sanctum Santorum and were able to steal the Wand of Watoomb. Doctor Strange, Wong, and Spider-Man learned that they were at the Center for Reunification and went there to stop Mordo from using the Wand of Watoomb to free Dormammu from the Dark Dimension. When they entered the Center for Reunification, Wong was able to defeat some of the cultists. When they defeated Mordo, Wong thanked Spider-Man for his help and told him that it was a pleasure fighting by his side. Powers Wong is an expert martial artist. Wong is also an expert swordsman and wields two katanas. Wong possess a very limited amount of magic powers. Wong can charge the blade of his swords with a magic energy. When Wong brings the blades together they can fire a beam of magic energy. In the comics Wong was the descendant and lookalike of Kan, a Chinese monk who lived roughly one thousand years ago and was a student of the occult. For the ten generations preceding Wong's, the first-born males in his line have served the Ancient One, the former Sorcerer Supreme of Earth. The last member of Wong's family to serve the Ancient One was Wong's father, Hamir the Hermit, who remained with the Ancient One up to the time of the latter's death. Wong was the first-born son of Hamir, and thus his life was dedicated to the Ancient One from earliest childhood. When Wong was four years old, Hamir presented him to the Ancient One. Subsequently, Wong was sent to a remote monastery to receive training in how to serve a master sorcerer. Wong's relatives were allowed to visit him occasions. Shortly before Wong's tenth birthday, Hamir brought a young couple to the monastery to visit Wong and made a marriage pact with them, betrothing Wong to their as yet unborn daughter. During his training at the monastery, Wong mastered certain Oriental martial arts. When Wong reached adulthood, the Ancient One sent him to the United States to his disciple, Doctor Strange. Wong was the first member of his family to travel to America. Wong served Doctor Strange loyally for many years. In the comics Wong's Asian clothing was green and yellow while in Spider-Man: The Animated Series the colors were changed to black and white. Appearances *Doctor Strange Category:A-Z Category:Heroes Category:Supporting characters Category:Spider-Man: TAS Heroes Category:Spider-Man: TAS Characters Category:Earth-92131 characters